Ton odeur sur ma peau
by GoodDayMyLove
Summary: Il y a des êtres qui nous touchent plus que d'autre sans doute parce que sans que nous le sachions nous-mêmes, ils portent en eux une partie de ce qui nous manque.  DM/HG


**Prologue** : Marche ou crève

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et bien que nous soyons fin avril, l'air était glacial. Le parc du château était plongé dans une obscurité totale. Même la lune n'osait pas se montrer ce soir-là, comme si elle aussi avait compris la gravité de la situation. Horcruxe, un mot banal aux premiers abords mais tellement sombre en réalité. Un mot implacable, prononcé avec rage par le survivant, brisant le lourd silence qui imprégnait la salle commune. Un mot inhumain qui résonnait encore aux oreilles d'Hermione, plusieurs minutes après les explications de son meilleur ami. Comment un simple mot pouvait-il, en une demi-seconde, augmenter à ce point la crainte ressentie depuis des années déjà? Alors quand ce simple mot fut associé au nom de Malefoy, la jeune fille ne put retenir un frisson.

\- _N'y pense même pas, Harry. C'est… Non, c'est impossible._

\- _Alors comment tu expliques qu'il rôde dans les couloirs? Qu'il se rende dans la salle sur demande? Qu'il complote avec Rogue?_

\- _C'est son parrain Harry, et le directeur des Serpentards surtout ! Et puis, la salle sur demande ne veut rien dire !_

\- _Mais Hermione, ouvre les yeux ! Il a reçu la marque, c'est sûr !_

Les preuves n'étaient pas suffisantes selon elle, si l'on pouvait appeler ça des preuves. Ce n'était que de simples spéculations amplifiées par la haine indicible que porte Harry à Malefoy. Oh bien sûr, elle ressentait cette haine aussi. Mais contrairement à ses meilleurs amis, elle savait faire la part des choses et réfléchir posément.

Les garçons étaient montés se coucher, mais Hermione resta là, devant le feu crépitant. L'annonce lui avait fait froid dans le dos et la chaleur émanant de la cheminée ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Elle avait prétexté vouloir terminer ses devoirs pour se changer les idées. Un argument tellement prévisible que Ron, naïf comme toujours, n'en fut pas surpris un seul instant. Harry lui, se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête, mais son regard en disait long : il n'était pas convaincu. Lui-même avait du mal à avaler cette nouvelle information, alors il ne pouvait que comprendre son amie, elle avait besoin d'être seule pour digérer cette bombe. Il connaissait Hermione, sa meilleure amie, sa soeur de coeur. Il connaissait son besoin systématique d'organiser les choses, de toujours vouloir en savoir plus. Elle détestait rencontrer des obstacles. Ou du moins, elle détestait ne pas savoir les surmonter.

Les flammes dansées devant ses yeux depuis une vingtaine de minutes quand la nécessité de quitter cette pièce s'imposa à Hermione. Elle manquait d'air. Ou plutôt l'air de la pièce était tellement chargé d'ondes négatives, qu'il en devenait trop lourd. Elle étouffait. Alors comme emportée par une tornade, elle se précipita hors de la salle commune. Tout devint froid, sombre, mais la peur était toujours là, moins oppressante, mais belle et bien là. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et s'aventura dans les couloirs, munie de sa baguette. Le silence fut brisé le temps d'un « lumos » murmuré. Quelques tableaux et escaliers plus loin, elle se retrouva devant le mur vide dissimulant la salle sur demande. La peur avait laissé place à l'agacement. Quelque chose ne collait pas. Si Harry disait vrai, quel rôle Malefoy pouvait jouer dans tout ça? C'était insensé, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr qu'il soit. Et avec Dumbledore présent, ils étaient en sécurité. Malefoy ne pouvait rien dans l'enceinte du château, pas vrai? Et Rogue? Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être aveugle à ce point. Un mystère qu'il faudrait résoudre au plus vite, Hermione détestait ça. L'incertitude. Un vilain mot qu'elle aimait bannir de son vocabulaire.

Il était tard et un bâillement la sortit de sa réflexion. C'est d'un pas fatigué mais déterminé qu'elle se remit en route pour rejoindre son lit. Au premier croisement, un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et éteindre sa baguette. Des bruits de pas venaient dans sa direction et elle remercia Merlin d'avoir mis une statut sur son chemin. Dissimulé derrière l'homme de pierre, elle regardait une faible lueur avancer vers elle, emmenée par une silhouette qui paraissait grande mais voûtée. Mais ce ne fut qu'arrivée à sa hauteur, que l'ombre afficha son visage aux yeux d'Hermione. Comme par miracle, la fatigue s'envola et se transforma en curiosité, à tel point qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de suivre cet individu. Ca n'était pas une surprise, Harry l'avait prévenue. Elle souhaitait simplement des réponses à ses interrogations.

Assis sur le sol froid et dur des toilettes, Drago Malfoy faisait peine à voir. Le corps tremblant, la tête courbée tenue par des mains frêles, les cheveux en désordre, les cernes violacés contrastaient le teint blême du jeune homme. A le voir, là, dans cet état, n'importe qui aurait proclamé la déchéance du Prince des Serpentards. Son souffle était saccadé, comme s'il était en conflit avec lui-même. Il était effrayé. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais si on le lui demandait, mais il était dépassé par les évènements. Et il était seul. Plus seul que jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, surtout de pauvres imbéciles qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Il avait Blaise par contre, son meilleur ami. Son unique ami sûrement. Mais qu'il ne voulait pas mêler à cette histoire plus que nécessaire. Oh il était au courant de sa mission. Tout comme Pansy et les deux gros balourds. Mais concrètement, ils n'avaient aucune utilité. Il avait toujours refusé de laisser son désarroi se glisser hors de lui à travers des larmes, de faiblesse selon lui. Mais ce soir, il était lasse. Oui, ce soir, il était prêt à mettre ses principes de côté. Il aurait été prêt à relâcher la pression, si seulement la porte n'avait pas grincé.

Hermione était figée, absorbée par la douleur qui émanait du corps de son pire ennemi. Elle le détestait plus que tout, elle aurait du se satisfaire de le voir dans cet état pitoyable. Et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié. Lui qui s'était toujours montré supérieur, fier et cruel semblait si fragile à cet instant… Hermione perçut l'ironie de la situation ainsi qu'une main froide encerclant son cou. La sensation d'étouffement qu'elle avait ressenti plus tôt paraissait insignifiante désormais. Une douleur lente et intense se répandit dans son cou, une sensation de brûlure parcourut sa trachée et se longea dans sa poitrine. Sa bouche devint sèche. Elle sentit son visage chauffé. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait parié être plus rouge qu'un Ron embarrassé. Sa vue se brouilla rapidement et elle fit son possible pour dissuader cette main de l'emmener vers l'inconscient. Un premier son lamentable sorti de sa bouche, suivi d'un sanglot. La panique la gagna un peu plus, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'air refit son apparition. Pas assez pour chasser les souffrances, mais suffisamment pour réitérer les paroles qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir jusque là.

\- _Ar.. Arrê-te Male…foy, arrête. Tu.. pas.. un tueur._

Le mot magique. Des poumons qui se remplissent, un corps jeté à terre. Et une douleur, physique ou mental, les deux peut-être. Un mélange de peur, de soulagement et de tristesse. Puis le vide.

\- _Oh, la Sang-de-Bourbe on se réveille ! Allez debout !_

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux, reconnut les grands lavabos typiques des toilettes de Poudlard et avec la plus grande difficulté, parvint à s'asseoir. D'un geste tremblant, elle amena ses doigts près de sa gorge, n'osant que la frôler. Elle cligna des paupières et une larme coula le long de sa joue rougie.

\- _Par pitié Granger, cesse de geindre, ça m'écoeure._

Elle aurait pu le haïr davantage, si c'était possible, mais tout ça semblait si ridicule, si risible. Sa voix était menaçante mais lui ne ressemblait à rien. La haine se lisait sur son visage, en regardant bien, sous les épaisses couches de fatigue, de découragement et de frayeur mais il n'avait plus rien du grand serpentard méprisant et sûr de lui. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle ne pensait pas possible dans une situation pareille: elle éclata de rire. Un rire franc au début puis froid avant de s'arrêter, net.

\- _Pitié, c'est le mot adéquate Malefoy. Tu es lamentable._

Sa voix était faible, mais intense. En le voyant prêt à répliquer, elle sut qu'elle avait gagné. Elle voulait qu'il parle et il allait parler.

\- _Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable Granger_ , dit-il les dents serrés et le regard mauvais.

\- _Dans ce cas, dis-le moi_ , ajouta-t-elle en se mettant debout.

Il s'avança d'un pas lent, comme plongé dans une transe nouvelle, le regard défiant Hermione. Ce regard la surprit, elle ne le pensait pas capable d'autant de confiance compte tenu de son état.

\- _Sache que la prochaine fois, tu imploreras à genoux la douceur de ma main sur ta gorge en comparaison à ce qu'il t'attend si tu oses encore me répondre de cette façon._

Il s'éloigna vers la sortie.

\- _Tu n'es qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, ne l'oublie pas._

\- _Au moins, je suis quelque chose. Toi, tu n'es rien._

Il se stoppa sur le pas de la porte et était sur le point de se retourner pour la remettre à sa place, mais elle continua et il ne put s'empêcher de rester là, dos à elle, à écouter sa pire ennemie, cette moins que rien, lui dire des mots qui le touchaient plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

\- _Ton corps est là Malefoy, mais ton esprit est loin._

* * *

 **V** oici le prologue. Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes toujours à Poudlard. Ca ne sera pas le cas pour toute l'histoire. Le caractère des personnages est respecté la plupart du temps, mais pourra évoluer au fil des chapitres.

Merci d'avoir lu. A bientôt.

 _ **Bonne journée mon amour**_


End file.
